


uneasy hearts weigh the most

by lemonpatchie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A LOT of Dance Gavin Dance songs used, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armin's a violinist, Bad Boy/Good Boy dynamics, Band Fic, College AU, Eren plays the guitar and does screamo, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mikasa and a god given vocal talent (and keyboards), Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpatchie/pseuds/lemonpatchie
Summary: Armin may have the potential to be a prodigy violinist, he's even part of first string in Trost University's chamber orchestra. Yet all he wants is to graduate with a bachelor's degree in Environmental Science, and maybe even get a job related to marine life. But all his plans go awry in one fateful night when his best friend, and celloist, Krista, invites him to her girlfriend's band’s very first gig. There he meets the charismatic rhythm guitarist and unclean vocalist, Eren Yaeger who may or may not have many skeletons in his closet.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, onesided!Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, past!Eren Yeager/Reiner Braun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	1. Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter of this fanfic is inspired by songs (sometimes even featured). This chapter contains the songs: [Going Under by Evanescence (Animal In Me cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmZav9MdMGI) and [Enemies by Shinedown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3z9Kmla_ceA)

Armin really doesn’t know what he’s doing here. He doesn’t know he ended up in a dingy bar underground covered in sweat. Hell, he doesn’t even know if the sweat on his skin is from his or from the people surrounding him. So while he waits for the band, he backtracks to three hours ago. 

His initial plan was to practice his piece for the next orchestra recital he’s performing in after he finishes his Bio-anthropology homework. Instead Historia, or Krista as she likes to be called by her friends, texts him that she needs someone to accompany her to her girlfriend’s show since the rest of their friend group couldn’t make it. Armin is fully aware of his friend’s popularity, especially among boys, so leaving her to walk alone on a Friday night isn’t an option. 

When Krista arrived at his dorm, upon seeing his outfit, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“What’s wrong?” Armin asked while gripping his doorknob. Despite Krista’s stature, he could feel the weight of her scrutinizing gaze in her wide blue eyes. 

“You do know we’re going out to watch a rock concert, right?” No he didn’t. This is all very last minute and he just wants to practice with his violin on this fine Friday night . “Don’t you have, like, any graphic shirts or anything?” 

Armin bit his lip while trying to remember the contents of his closet. He probably took too long because his friend was now trying to squeeze in between him and the door to see his closet for herself. He opens the door wider for her to enter and she immediately makes a beeline to the clothes hanging in the little corner of his dorm. He could see Krista’s lips purse tightly as she rifled through his pressed button ups.

“We need to go shopping one day,” he heard her mutter while analyzing a red flannel that Armin forgot he owns. Finally, Krista’s eyes brightened once she saw an almost faded black shirt hidden between all his button ups. It was an anime he used to watch in high school that he’s no longer as interested in now. 

_ ‘I think I was supposed to use that as a pajama shirt,’ _ he thought to himself, but he’s glad that he accidentally hung it up anyway. 

His best friend put the flannel on his shirt’s hanger and held it up to Armin’s form. There was an awkward pause between them and he couldn’t help but fidget with his cardigan’s sleeves. Finally Krista gave an approving nod and laid them out on his bed. “The pants will do but we can make this better,” she says while turning to the hanging cubby next to Armin’s shirts to look through his pants 

“All my denim are on the second shelf” Armin instructs helpfully, at which Krista gives an appreciative nod, pulling a random one out of the stack. Before he could react, Krista made her way to his desk and took out his pair of scissors to cut tiny holes in his perfectly wearable pants.

“What are you doing?!” Armin cried and lunged at Krista to stop her from ruining his pants even further. 

“I wanna spice your wardrobe up! There’s no way in hell I’m gonna let you look like a rejected Dark Academia character when we’re supposed to watch a rock show,” She reasons as she ducks under Armin’s flailing arms and runs to the other side of the room to cut more holes in his pants. Armin sighed and slumps his shoulders as he thinks about her words. He does find it annoying when he sticks out like a sore thumb in events, it’s how he got bullied growing up anyway. So he just plops on his bed.

“Those are my favorite pair though…” he mumbles as he looks up at his friend with puppy eyes. Sadly, they didn’t work on her and she only offers a giggle as she continues to work.

When she finishes, she turns around and covers her eyes to give the boy some privacy as he changes into his new clothes. He’s not particularly fond of ripped jeans for the sole reason that his foot would go through the holes and they end up getting bigger than they originally were. But this is for Krista, so he doesn’t really have a choice.

“Alright I think we’re good,” Armin said a little louder than usual to signal Krista. When she finally turned around, she gave out a happy squeal as she hopped while looking at Armin’s full form. 

“It looks perfect on you!” she exclaimed with wide glittering eyes. “I know we’re a little bit behind schedule right now but there’s more things to do with you. So, let’s go to my dorm and I’ll do your makeup!”

“Makeup?!” He squawked, but he didn’t have time to even grab his wallet and keys or even get a clear answer as Krista grabs his hand and drags him to her dorm. 

It took them roughly thirty minutes to even get Armin’s eye makeup to look even. His eyes were already watery and they felt heavy due to how much product he wasn’t used to on his lids. 

“Okay check this out,” Krista says, is she out of breath? She turns her chair around so Armin could face her illuminated mirror, and he blinked because, is that really him? His makeup was actually pretty simple despite how long it took them. It was just some red eyeshadow on his under eye with his eyeliner somewhat smudged to give the gritty look that Krista was trying to achieve. The mascara, which was the reason why they took them this long due to his eyes involuntarily panicking because a foreign object was coming close to it, enhanced his delicate lashes. He was worried that it would be too cakey,to the point that they look like spider legs instead of hairs. Surprisingly it didn’t, and Krista’s work just enhanced the blue of his eyes wonderfully. 

“Krista, this is amazing!” Armin said as he leaned closer to fully inspect her work. Krista gave a proud huff as puffed out her chest. 

“Of course! I didn’t steal my older sister’s makeup in middle school for nothing!” 

  
  


‘ _ Ah so that’s where it started going downhill’ _ Armin thought to himself as he swished the cup of beer that was slowly warming up to room temperature. Honestly, he doesn’t even like beer, it was too bitter and flat and it didn’t give the kick he needed like hard liquors do. He wasn’t that much of a drinker but if he wanted to get drunk, he needed to feel the effects  _ fast _ . Especially when he’s in an event that he’s unfamiliar with. Like this one. 

Honestly, the reason why he ended up ordering beer was an accident. When he saw the bar as he and Krista came in, he made a beeline for it due to his nerves already screaming for help. But when he reached it, his throat went dry as he saw the surly bartender, as if he didn’t want to waste his time dealing with someone like Armin. He panicked, forgetting to even glance at the glowing neon sign that offered specials that contained the liquor he needed. 

“I’ll just have a beer please” He unintentionally squeaked out. The bartender snorted and grabbed a cup, turning the tap to fill it with his order.  Once his nerves had eased, Armin realized he'd mistakenly ordered his least favorite drink. Ugh.

Armin sighed at the memory, choking down some of his drink. He shuddered at the bitter after taste and checked how much was left. He was only halfway through… Bored, he scanned his surroundings and spotted Krista from behind the crowd. Judging from her indifferent attitude towards the band performing currently, he assumed this isn’t the one they came here for.

“Hey!” He yelled from the roar of the crowd to grab his friend’s attention. Krista seemed to snap out of her bored trance the moment Armin stood next to her. “Which band was it again?”

“My War!” Krista shouted back. Right on time, the band finally concluded the set and the emcee came out to announce the next band. 

“Everyone get ready for  _ My War!!!”  _ Their voice boomed, the singer’s infectious energy easily hyped up the crowd. Krista, was of course. hyped up for a completely different reason. She was gripping Armin’s sleeve as she jumped and screamed her lungs out.

“It’s them! It’s them! They’re finally playing!” Armin merely smiled at his friends’ excitement. This is the first time he has seen her be so aggressively excited about something. In the eight years he’s been friends with her, he was glad that Krista can finally drop her soft personality once in a while. 

The first of the band members to come out was the drummer, a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked like she just finished eating a snack, frantically wiping off the crumbs on her clothes before taking a seat behind the drum set. Next was a tall young man with pale brown hair, sauntering to the taller mic placed across the stage. Then another girl came in, who was taller than the drummer, her dark hair looked like it was hastily tied into a short ponytail that rested on the nape of her neck. 

“That’s Ymir! That’s my girlfriend!” Krista whispered quickly. “I LOVE YOU YMIR!'' Her voice echoed through the room, and straight to Ymir’s ears. She gave a smirk and a wink at Krista as she tunes her bass which made Krista let out an inhuman squeak and her face to redden. Armin let out a chuckle as he watched his friend get flustered but kept her eyes on the stage. A roar from the crowd grabbed his attention and two people arrived on stage, taking the mics at the very front of the set. The moment he set eyes on the duo, he was completely mesmerized by their beauty. 

The girl making her way to the keyboard provided, had a delicate face. Raven hair cropped short just above her shoulders. Her eyes are just as dark and made furthermore mysterious by the lights that faded from one color to another. The only thing that was out of place was a scar on her right cheek. Instead of marring her pretty face, it actually enhanced it in a way. Armin couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but he guessed due to the atmosphere and the genre of their band that it kinda… fits? It also helps that she’s surprisingly built, usually someone of her appearance would usually have a delicate body to match, yet her sleeveless shirt showed toned arms that held the mic stand firmly. It could almost make any man or woman swoon, honestly

But not Armin. Armin is swooning for the man right next to her.

He had the most piercing deep green eyes that he’d ever seen. It was almost like he was looking right through Armin’s soul. He couldn’t help but grip his plastic cup a little too tightly before he realizes that he is already spilling his drink. 

“Shit I need to get this cleaned up,” He cursed and glanced at the wet spot on his shirt then to Krista who was pouting because he might miss out on their opening performance. “I’ll just go to the bar and wipe this up, I won’t miss this for anything.”

It wasn’t even an empty promise, the moment he saw that male vocalist and his intense blue-green eyes, he knew he wanted to hear every note they play, and every song  _ he _ sings. So, Armin made his way to the bar hastily, murmuring excuses as he bumped into random people. Now that he made it, his nerves aren’t as jumbled as it were before. Huh, maybe the beer did have a bit of a kick. But he needed something stronger if he wanted to fully get into the music they’re about to play. And napkins. God, he can’t forget the napkins. 

Additionally, now that he isn’t a bundle of nerves, he can finally  _ not _ panic order this time, “Gin and tonic please,” he said in a more confident yet polite tone to the bartender. This time the man wasn’t as hostile to him as he were a few hours ago, probably now that Armin acts like he comes here often instead of the mannerisms of a high schooler who  _ just _ got a fake ID made. 

The man passes him another plastic cup, this time filled with his preferred drink and Armin pays for it accordingly. By the time he got back to Krista’s side, the band had just finished up tuning their instruments. 

“Oh thank god you made it,” Krista let out a sigh of relief, then before Armin could realize it, she was making her way closer to the stage and he didn’t have a choice but to follow. The man that Armin was completely mesmerized by earlier gave a nod to the drummer to signal that they’re all ready. Their drummer clacked her sticks three times rhythmically. Afterwards the girl by the keyboard was the one who started singing, while the man with the intense green eyes strummed his guitar in perfect sync with the girl’s vocals. Her voice was low and crooning, almost haunting. If her mouth wasn’t as close to the mic as it is right now, people would’ve missed what she was singing about. 

A pause, a breath.

Then suddenly the girl held out a note so loud that it rattled everyone’s bones. The rest of the members followed suit and started playing their instruments with the same level of intensity as the vocals. The man that Armin had mistaken for being the lead vocalist, started backing up the girl’s vocals with a low growling version of the lyrics. 

_ ‘Ah, so he’s the unclean vocals,’ _ Armin finally concluded as he tried to quell the bubbling feeling in his stomach as he continued to focus on the unclean vocalist. Could this man get any hotter? Other than the way he managed to control the intensity of his growls, the way he moved as he strummed each note didn’t betray that his body was losing to his music. His head swayed back and forth to the beat, his pretty eyes closed without caring whether he might hit the wrong chord of the song. By the time the second verse rolled around, he grabbed the mic stand and screamed the next lines out loud with just as much passion as the lead vocalist and Armin’s officially hooked. His blond hair bobbing along with the music as he took more sips of his drink. 

Armin knew he was fucked when the man performed guitar solo. He just  _ had  _ to slip his guitar pick between his lips, and pluck the strings with such grace that made Armin’s face heat up. He shook his head and just used the excuse that he was feeling tipsy because of it. He glanced down at his cup to see that it was almost empty, then he looked up again and his heart skipped a beat. 

He was staring right at him. 

Maybe he was just looking at someone behind Armin and he just so happened to be in that direction. He turns around to see that he’s still at the edge of the crowd, and there wasn’t anyone there. Well fuck. He might need another drink. 

By the time the band had reached their final song for tonight, Armin had probably two or three more cups of gin and tonic, but he was too drunk to be sure. He wasn’t drunk enough that everything feels like it’s spinning, it’s just more of, he no longer wants to stand frozen everytime he locks eyes with the unclean vocalist. The song was just as explosive as their other ones but this time the girl wasn’t singing, but instead focused on playing the keyboard, it was the unclean vocalist singing. It was still raspy but he can hear the lilting of the notes and by God he sounds just as good. Armin didn’t even realize that he was almost at the front of the stage until he could see the man in full detail. Specifically the piercing that decorated his lower lip, nose, eyebrow, and if one squints they can see the faint sparkle inside of his tongue. The man noticed Armin gawking at him and probably found it amusing because he knelt down with his legs spread as he sang out a particularly sensual note and locked eyes with Armin, then fucking  _ winks at him _ . Sadly, he got up quickly in order to deliver another breakdown with his screams. Armin used this opportunity to back away from the stage and probably find Krista before he could melt into a puddle of mess in the middle of the crowd. When he finally found his friend, she couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Judging by the warmth of his face, he was probably as red as a tomato. 

“You okay?” She asked with a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m gay, Krista.” Another fit of uncontrollable laughter came out of the girl that just blended with the mixture of noises in the dingy bar. 


	2. Do I Wanna Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by [Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM) it's what Eren plays while everyone's hanging out in their dressing room.

“Wanna go in backstage with me?” Krista asks when My War concludes their performance and another band has replaced them. 

“Are we even allowed to go in?” Armin tilts his head curiously. 

“Yeah I texted Ymir and she’s waiting for us by the entrance.”

With that, he nods and follows her along, and just as Krista said, the tall bassist is chatting with the security guard. When she sees her girlfriend, she waves them over and Krista doesn't hesitate to run to her and jumps into the other woman’s arms. 

“Hey! How’d you like our show?” Ymir asks as she peppers kisses on the shorter woman’s face. 

“You guys were great back there!!” Krista vibrates with leftover adrenaline from watching the performance. Her girlfriend merely chuckles as she wraps an arm around her shoulder and leads her behind the curtain that separates the audience from the band members. Armin is supposed to follow them but the burly security guard blocks his way. As if sensing his predicament, Krista stops in her tracks to wait for her friend. 

“He’s with me,” she says to the guard politely while her girlfriend looks mildly annoyed that her attention is elsewhere. Thankfully the guard listens to her and moves out of the way. Armin mutters a soft ‘Thank you’ as he quickly passes by him and joins the two women. 

“This is Armin by the way, we met in high school and we’ve been best friends ever since. Oh! And he plays in the same orchestra I’m in!” Krista introduces him to Ymir who only gives him a once-over. 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” he holds out a hand for her to shake as a polite gesture but she merely gives him a sneer and continues walking deeper down the hall as she resumes her conversation. Armin let out an indignant huff, stuffs his unshaken hand in his pockets and continues following them. 

Finally, they reach their designated dressing room, and like the others, this one is just as rambunctious. There is bickering and laughter while faint guitar strings were plucked in the background. Glasses clinking as it hit surfaces, as evidence of celebration on a successful performance. Armin scans the room and sees that the person idly plucking notes on a guitar was no other than the unclean vocalist. 

By God, he looked even more handsome up close.

“There’s two of them?!” The girl Armin recognizes as the drummer points at both Armin and Krista, mouth full of chips that she is clutching with her other hand. 

“Yo Krista, I didn’t know you had a twin brother,” The lead guitarist points with his chin at him with a smirk. When they lock eyes, he gives him a wink which makes Armin blush. 

“We’re not siblings, silly.” Krista giggles as she plops down on Ymir’s lap. “He’s my friend! We went to high school together and now we’re in the same uni!”

“Hey I recognize you, you’re in Hange’s bio class right?” The lead singer spoke out and Armin blinked slowly until his gears started turning again. 

“Yeah! Mikasa, I believe?” A smile made its way past his lips, his chest feeling a bit lighter now that he sees a familiar face in the room other than Krista. Mikasa nods a subtle smile also on her lips before ducking under the red scarf wrapped around her neck. “Armin Arlert, good to see you out of class.” 

“Likewise,” the girl said with a curt nod. “Here, have a seat. Eren, scoot over.”

The man fiddling with the guitar looks at her incredulously. He looks like he was already comfy on the dingy couch he was lounging on, legs sprawled across and guitar resting comfortably on his lap. Mikasa gives him a stern look which he didn’t have a choice but to obey and sat properly to give Armin some space to sit down. 

‘ _ Oh God I’m right next to him. Oh God I’m right next to him. Oh god I’m--’  _ his mind says on repeat. 

“Are you taking history with Ackerman too?” His train of thoughts were interrupted by him who was speaking softly despite the loud conversations and other noises barely muffled by the adjacent rooms. How the fuck does he look casual with his fingers pressing and plucking his guitar meanwhile Armin is having the ultimate gay panic of his life?!

“Huh? Y-yeah,” Armin stammered and he almost slapped himself for sounding so pathetic. ‘ _ Way to look cool in front of a cute guy, Arlert.’ _

“Cool, me too. You probably don’t recognize me since I always sit at the very back. Meanwhile, I recognize you. You always sit at the very front. Basically carried the class by answering all his questions.” He chuckles as he stops playing the guitar to fully face him. “I’m Eren by the way. Eren Yaeger.”

Eren. Finally Armin has a name to match the pretty face decorated with piercings. 

“Good to finally meet you Eren,” Armin smiled politely before looking down at his twiddling thumbs. God why is he so awkward, the cute guy’s already opening a conversation with him and yet he’s making this so fucking dry. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Eren asks him, as if sensing his discomfort at the silence that is slowly becoming awkward between them

“Sure what do you guys have?” 

Eren looks at the ceiling to think but instead turns to the cooler right next to the couch. “We have some Smirnoff Ices, beer and--  _ eugh--  _ who the fuck brought White Claw?” He brings out the offending can as he questions everyone in the room. 

“They happen to be very refreshing, Yaeger, stop being judgy.” the man with the pale brown hair argues only to have the can thrown at him. Thankfully he manages to catch it in time before it could hit him square in the face. To make it even more insulting to the brunette, he opens the can and chugs the drink. Eren makes a face then turns his attention back to Armin.

“Please tell me you don’t drink that shit too?”

Armin simply wrinkled his nose, remembering the first time he drank one at a party post-prom at the insistence of Krista. “Hell no, stuff tastes like TV static with a kick.”

Eren didn’t expect such a strong statement from the other man which made him burst into laughter before digging through the cooler again. “So which one do you want then?”

“I’ll just take the Smirnoff,” He replied before taking the bottle offered to him. Eren settled back on the couch, with the drink Armin also has. He takes a long sip from the drink before wincing slightly at the burn and sighing. 

“So Fullmetal Alchemist?” he starts to say, which makes Armin almost spit out his drink. He briefly sputters but manages to swallow it before looking at the shirt he was wearing. Damn, he forgot what shirt it was and immediately threw a sharp glance at Krista who is busy snuggling with Ymir. 

“Yeah, I used to watch it back in high school,” he replies shyly as he played with his bottle. 

“Good taste, it was one of my favorites when I was a kid.” Eren chuckles before leaning back and taking another swig. Okay maybe tonight isn’t that bad.

By the time all the bands finished performing, Armin’s head was already spinning. He always promises himself that he wouldn’t mix drinks, but that’s always a promise he breaks. Tonight he’s drunk a beer, gin and tonics and two Smirnoff ices. He watches the band pack up their things as he swings lazily on the couch. Throughout the night, he’s managed to learn the rest of the member’s names. 

Sasha Blouse, the drummer who is also part of the university’s archery team and Jean Kirstein, the pretty business major who’s “the simp and is always being simped over.” All Eren’s words. 

“Hey Armin you okay?” Krista was kneeling down to look at Armin’s face which is probably red all over from all the alcohol he’s drunk. “Can you stand?” 

He simply blinks at his friend and tries to stand.. The room spun and he would’ve hit his head on the armrest if there wasn’t a sturdy arm catching him by his waist. He focuses his vision and sees the prettiest green eyes. 

“I guess you can’t” Eren chuckles. If Armin was sober right now, he would be back at it again with his gay panic, instead he just gives the other man a crooked grin. He is now back on his own two feet, albeit with a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. 

“Here drink this.” Krista shoves a cup in his hands, and he drinks it without question. The coolness of the water helps his mind clear up a bit. Still foggy, but better than earlier. 

“Thank you,” He croaks out in which Krista giggles. Ymir approaches them while jingling her keys, which the shorter girl turns at attention. 

“Alright, ready to go?” She asks but Krista bites her lip as she looks at her girlfriend and Armin back and forth. 

“Yeah but, I don’t think Armin’s sober enough to walk home alone…” At this Ymir rolls her eyes but before she could say anything, Eren pipes up while slinging his guitar case over his shoulder. 

“It’s fine, I can give him a ride. I didn’t drink too much tonight anyway.”

“Ah are you sure? I really don’t want to impose…”

Armin watches the conversation back and forth while taking more sips of his water. He feels like a lost child watching two strangers talk about what they should do with him. One suggesting they walk with him to find his parents, and the other simply saying that they should report it to customer service. All this and Armin felt like his opinion didn’t matter. 

“I can go with Eren,” Before his brain could catch up with what his mouth was about to say, he interrupted the growing disagreement between the two. Krista looks at him with worry. 

“I’ll be fine, Krista, I swear. Honestly, I think I’m already sobering up.” To prove his statement, he downs the rest of his water and places his cup on one of the tables. “You guys just get back safe alright?

His friend sighs in relief and nods. “Alright, just text me when you get home. Let’s go, Ymir.”

One of the things Armin regrets about sobering up is that he’s back to being a mess of nerves again. He accepted Eren’s offer to give him a ride back to his dorm and he was dreading another bout of awkward silence between them as they made their way back to campus. Thankfully, Eren doesn’t own a car. 

What Eren owns is a motorcycle. The positive side of owning a motorcycle is that there wouldn’t be any room for any conversation with the loud rumbling of the engine as well as the wind whistling as they zipped through the streets. The negative side with being on a motorcycle requires close contact. And that’s what’s going through Armin’s head right now.

His head rests on Eren’s shoulder blade, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, afraid that he'd fly off everytime the other man made a sharp turn. He could feel his toned abdomen under his shirt that tensed in order to keep himself balanced as they sped past the lights that turned green for them on the almost empty streets. 

Ultimately, they reached the residential area on campus. 

Armin slowly removed his arms from Eren’s waist, body shaking from the vibrations of the bike as well as the leftover adrenaline from the ride he experienced. Well that was one way to shake the drunkenness off of him. 

“Th-thanks…” He stutters out as he unclasps the helmet and hands it back to him. He combs back his hair before fishing his keycard out of his pockets. “For everything.”

Eren chuckles and shakes his head. Armin makes his way to the entrance of his building and unlocks the gate. Before he goes inside, he gives him a wave. “Drive safe, Eren!” he calls out. 

“No need to worry about me,” Eren yells back as he revs up his bike’s engine. “Have a good night, Fullmetal!” 

Before Armin could react to the nickname he simply drives off with a hearty laugh. He huffs, rolls his eyes then makes his way back inside. That night, he is too tired to even change out of his clothes. He just toes off his shoes by the door and plops on his bed, he texts Krista to let her know that he made it back safely then checks his Instagram and taps on the search bar. 

‘ _ My War huh? Guess now I’m a fan now’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this is supposed to belong to the first chapter but it was already long and I liked how the first chapter ended so here's chapter 2! also I'm really really attached to this fic that I made a playlist to go along with it. It's constantly updating until I see it fit so make sure to come check it out on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/55tjov9tJhI1Eyt3gArQsf?si=nYQuwOgPS8S4Gmwxb6HJfg)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Kai, I was not expecting to be back in the Attack on Titan fandom due to personal reasons, but because the anime and manga come to a close, I decided to jump back in and now I'm obsessed again. I'm especially brainrotting for Eremin. This AU has been a concept I had in mind for so long now that it has followed me through the different fandoms I'm in and I'm glad it finally found a home in Eremin.


End file.
